A Daughter Like Mine
by cup-o'-sweet-T.E.A
Summary: Dave Rossi has a daughter he didn't know about. One day she mysteriously waltzes into his life, and she needs his help. Will Rossi be able to give up his bachelor's life to make room for her? Same story as my other story, Paige. This is just a rewrite. More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything but Paige, Paul, Paige's mother (whose name will be revealed later), and the plot. Everything else belongs to CBS. Please read and review! **

"_Mom? Mom?" The girl dropped her backpack on the couch and went back to her parent's room. Knocking first, she pushed open the door only to find her mother sitting on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands._

"_Mom? What happened? Are you sick?" She asked, sitting down next to her mother._

"_There's something you need to know, Paige." The woman said._

"_What? Is it bad? Is the cancer back?" Paige asked. Her mother shook her head._

"_Then what is it, Mom?"_

"_Paul left. He's divorcing me. He packed up all of his things and moved out while you were at the dance convention."_

"_Dad left? Why would he leave? Did you guys have a fight?" Paige asked, the news hitting her hard._

"_Honey, there's something else. Paul isn't your father."_

"_Mom, what are you talking about?" Paige stood up, pacing._

"_Listen, sweetie. Before I moved to Florida, I was married to a different man. I met Paul, and he seemed perfect. We started having an affair, and I got pregnant with you. I wasn't sure who the father was, so I divorced my husband and moved here with Paul. My first husband wasn't exactly the fathering type. He worked a lot, so I assumed the father was Paul. But now I see, you must be Dave's daughter, not Paul's. Paul confronted me about it the day after your fifth birthday. He would have left then, but I got sick and he just couldn't leave me to take care of a little girl while undergoing chemo. So he stayed. But the cancer went into remission a year ago, and you're seventeen now. I guess he felt like he didn't need to stay anymore. So he left." Her mother said, tears flowing._

_Paige sniffled, trying not to cry._

"_You mean to tell me, he's not my dad and you've known for almost thirteen years and you're just telling me now?" Paige yelled._

"_Paige, I'm sorry. I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I really only kept it from you to protect you. I didn't want you living your whole life wondering about your father, what he's doing, where he is, if he's safe. You had too much going on already, with everything you've been through. You didn't need that."_

"_I can't believe you would keep something like that from me! How could you? I hate you!" Paige screamed, storming out of her mother's room._

Looking at her situation now, Paige wished she could take those words back. A week later, her mother got sick again. The cancer had come back and progressed to Stage IV. The doctors said that her mother was resisting chemo and there was nothing they could do. They were very sorry. But sorry didn't make the situation better.

Paige had begged her mother to let her stay, but her mother didn't want to hear it. She sent her to Virginia to find SSA David Rossi, which is where Paige was now. She was sitting on a bench, waiting for the subway. Her shoulder length black hair was pulled into two braids, random streaks of blue weaving in and out of them. Her green eyes were full of sadness, and her full, crimson lips wore a pout. A nose ring gleamed in the dim light of the subway station. She was clothed in a black and red Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse. A simple black sweatshirt and a book sat next to her on the bench. At her feet was a black suitcase and a purple backpack. She had earbuds in and she was listening to loud metal.

The subway approached, so she stood and gathered her things, following a few other people onto the car.

The ride to the next stop, which would bring her close the FBI headquarters at Quantico was around thirty minutes. She listened to her iPod the whole time, trying to block out all of the thoughts that were swimming through her head, but it was no use. She couldn't help but think about how unfair it was that her mother was dying, how unfair it was that she had to leave. How crappy it was that Paul, the man that raised her, had just left them a few months back. Left her mother to fight the cancer without him. Left her to die. Left Paige to fend for herself. Life was pretty unfair.

It was about 9 p.m. when the subway reached her stop. She had already put her book in her backpack and pulled on her sweatshirt. She wasn't stupid, so she'd made sure that her little keychain pepper spray was in her hoodie pocket, ready to use in case she needed it. She grabbed her suitcase and backpack and got off the subway, making her way up the stairs and back to the world above ground. She started walking, using another fifteen minutes to reach front doors of the FBI headquarters. She looked at her watch. It was about 9:20. She hoped that Agent Rossi was still in there. She tried the doors, but it was no use. They were locked.

"Dammit," she said, sitting down on one of the steps. She was tired, and her mother had only given her enough money to get there. With all of the debt from previous hospital stays and treatment, and her mother's current stay in the hospice wing, they were barely able to scrape up enough money to get her to Virginia, let alone stay anywhere. Paige had lied and said that one of her friends had moved to Virginia a few months back and that she could stay with them to put her mother's mind at ease. She didn't need the added stress on top of all of the pain she was in. Paige could take care of herself. And if not, who cared anyway? She didn't have much to live for anymore.

Paige heard voices and footsteps coming closer. She looked up and saw two young agents exiting the building. Maybe one of them could help her.

One of the agents, a slender blonde woman with blue eyes stopped.

"Can we help you?" She asked.

"Maybe. Do you know Agent David Rossi?"

"Actually, yes, I do. We both do. He works with us. I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau, and this is Agent Derek Morgan. What's your name?"

"I'm Paige. Paige Haller." She said.

Derek studied her. She didn't look much older than sixteen. And judging from the looks of her, she seemed to be under some kind of stress.

"How old are you, Paige?" Derek asked.

"Seventeen. Is Agent Rossi still here?"

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" J.J. asked.

"No. I just need to see him. It's kind of important. But I swear, I'm not in trouble or anything. It's kind of a family emergency." Paige told them. Derek wasn't sure if he believed the girl. From the expression on J.J.'s face, it didn't look like she did either.

"I believe he's still in his office, unless he went out one of the side doors. Why don't you come in and we'll see." J.J. said. She and Derek led Paige inside and up to their floor. Paige followed them right to the bullpen, and J.J. went to find Rossi, but found that he'd just left. She grabbed Hotch from his office instead. He came down from his office and stood in front of Paige, wearing his signature stern expression.

"Miss Haller is it?" He asked.

"Yeah. Paige. Are you Agent Rossi?"

"No. I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Agent Rossi is a colleague of mine. He's already left for the night. Is there something that we can help you with? Can we call your parents maybe?"

"Look, I don't know what you're all thinking, but I told you. I'm not in trouble. I'm not a runaway. I just need to talk to Dave Rossi. It's urgent." Paige was nearing hysteria. The train ride up from Florida was exhausting, and she hadn't eaten anything since she left the house that morning.

"I'll call him." Hotch said. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"_Rossi," _the other man answered.

"Dave, we've got a girl here at the Bureau by the name of Paige Haller. She says she needs to talk to you and it's urgent."

"_I'm not familiar with that name. Ask her what it's about."_

"Paige, he wants to know what you need to talk to him about."

"I need to talk to him because," she paused. "I think he's my dad."

**A/N: Okay, so I know that a lot of you read the original version I had up and liked it, but I really wanted to edit it and fix some of the stuff that I didn't like. This version will still have a lot of the same storyline, but I'm changing things up just a little. And of course, the writing will be better. I've taken a couple of writing classes at my University and I think my writing style has developed and gotten better. I will leave the original up the way it was, but I will not continue that version. Instead, I will be re-working the old chapters into this fic, and continuing the story from here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All I own is Paige and the plot. Everything else belongs to CBS.**

**R&R please.**

Several breaths came in sharply.

"_Hotch? Hotch!" _Dave Rossi asked impatiently.

"She-she says that she thinks you're her dad." Hotch said. The line went dead. Hotch, J.J. and Derek all studied Paige quietly, each trying to ascertain whether or not Paige looked like their friend.

Fifteen minutes later, Rossi walked into the bullpen and made a beeline for Paige. Paige shifted nervously.

"Miss Haller?" Rossi asked.

"That's me," she said. "You must be Agent Rossi." She looked up at him. The other agents couldn't help but stare. Paige and Rossi wore the same puzzled expression.

"Who is your mother?" Rossi inquired, cutting straight to the chase.

"Casey."

"Casey?" Rossi paused, memories flooding his brain.

"_Dave, I want a divorce." Casey said one day, out of the blue._

"_Casey, a divorce?" Dave asked, hoping that maybe he hadn't heard him right._

"_I'm not happy anymore. I want a divorce." She repeated._

"_Casey-" He said._

"_Dave, I've met someone. He's asked me to leave with him. I'm going." She said. "I'm sorry Dave. I love him."_

_And just like that, she was gone. And it had broken Rossi's heart._

"No, that's not possible. Casey wasn't pregnant when she left me. She was having an affair. That must be your father."

"No. He's not. I look nothing like him. And anyways. It doesn't matter, because he left a few months ago. And then-" Paige trailed off.

"Then what?" Rossi asked.

"Then my mom got sick again."

"Casey's sick?" Paige nodded. "Cancer. It's terminal. The doctors say there's nothing they can do. She's only got a short time left. She sent me here to look for you. She said she didn't want me to watch her die." A few tears rolled down Paige's cheeks.

Hotch pulled Rossi aside. The went over to the break area to talk, while J.J. and Derek talked to Paige, trying to comfort her.

"Hotch, how is this possible?" Rossi asked, completely bewildered.

"Dave, pull yourself together. Look at her. She looks just like you. I'm giving you a couple of weeks off to take care of things, and I'll arrange a DNA test. I know this is a big shock for you. If you need anything whatsoever, feel free to call any one of us. I'm sure Paige is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but regardless, if you feel overwhelmed, don't hesitate to call." He said. All Rossi could do was nod.

The pair walked back to the bullpen and found Paige sniffling, and J.J. was rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm being such a baby." She said, rubbing her eyes. Black makeup was smeared where she had rubbed. J.J. handed her a tissue.

"It's alright. It's perfectly normal to cry, especially given your situation." She said. Rossi coughed. "Look, Rossi's here."

Paige stood up and faced him.

"Well, Paige. We're going to get a DNA test, just to be sure, but until we get things situated, you can stay in the guest room at my house."

"Thank you." Paige said, sniffling.

Rossi grabbed her suitcase and she carried her backpack. She said goodbye to Hotch, J.J. and Derek, thanking them for their help. Rossi led her out of the bullpen and down the hall to the elevator When they got to the main floor, a young man with chin-length hair was waiting for the elevator.

"Goodnight, Reid." Rossi said, exhausted.

"Goodnight, Rossi." Reid said. He was about to introduce himself to the young girl following his colleague, but a tired Rossi kept going. Reid shrugged it off and got on the elevator. When he arrived at his destination, he wandered into the bullpen, finding J.J., Derek and Hotch talking quietly.

"Hey guys," he said, putting his messenger bag down on his desk.

"Hey, Spence. I thought you'd gone home?" J.J. replied.

"I did, but the second I walked through the door I realized I forgot to give Hotch my paperwork." He said, digging a file out of his bag. He made sure everything was in order and handed the file over to his superior. Hotch nodded his thanks.

"Hey, do you know who that girl is that was walking out with Rossi?" He asked.

"Only time will tell," Hotch said. And with that, he went back to his office. J.J. and Derek said goodnight, walking out before Reid could ask more questions. They weren't sure that Rossi wanted the news spread out to the whole team yet.

Reid walked out by himself, confused. He shrugged it off, figuring he'd know soon enough, but it didn't keep his curious mind from wondering.

Meanwhile, Rossi and Paige had left the building and headed for Rossi's house, both a bundle of nerves. Each wondered what was in store for them next.

**A/N: Ah, I'm so cruel. I just had to torture our boy genius. Poor guy. It's okay though, I won't keep him in the dark for much longer. Prentiss and Garcia will find out soon enough as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All I own is Paige and the plot…everything else belongs to CBS.**

**Read and review please! I really like reviews. Don't make me beg. :D**

Rossi pulled out of the parking lot of the FBI and headed towards his townhouse. Paige looked out the window, studying the area.

"So, how old are you?" Rossi asked.

"Seventeen. I was a Halloween baby." Paige replied. Rossi thought for a moment. Casey had left him in early March. It was possible.

"What year are you in school?" Rossi asked, trying to prevent an awkward silence.

"Senior. I should be a junior but I skipped a grade." Paige told him. "Look, you don't have to try and get to know me or anything. I mean, I doubt I'll even be here long."

"Don't be ridiculous. Regardless of the DNA results, I can't just leave you on your own. I loved your mother, and I feel like I failed her. I owe her this much." Rossi replied. Paige nodded.

Rossi pulled his car down his street, driving all the way down to the end. He rolled down his window and entered a code into the little box by the gate. The gate opened and Rossi drove through.

"This is your house?" Paige asked incredulously.

"One of them." He replied.

"You have more than one house?" She asked.

"Yeah. This is where I live for work. And I have a cabin out in Little Creek for vacation." He explained.

"Wow. You must be really good at what you do. I didn't think FBI agents made that much money." She said.

"We do okay," he chuckled. He opened the garage and pulled his car in. He got out, picking up Paige's suitcase. She got out of the car and he locked it behind her. He walked to the door that lead from the garage to the entryway, Paige in tow. She took off her shoes in the entryway, not wanting to track anything into the immaculate white carpet. She admired all of the paintings on the wall that led down the main hallway. She looked in each of the rooms they passed, the first one, on the right was the half-bath. She peeked in, noticing how clean and sparkling it was. It had a simple, yet elegant burgundy and gold theme to it. Very gender neutral.

The next room, which was on the left, was the living room. There was a big, soft sofa on one wall in front of the large bay window, a La-Z-Boy chair next to the wall that housed the door. A big, pretty painting hung on the wall, and across from it, was a fireplace. There was a flat-screen TV. hanging above the mantle, and numerous sat below the painting Two large built-in bookshelves stood on either side of the fireplace, covering the whole back wall. All the shelves were filled with leather-bound books. Paige made a mental look to take a look at Rossi's collection at a later time. That is, if she ended up staying.

The next room was on the right, it was the dining room. The white carpet continued into it, and there was a large table in the center. Even though it was dark in the dining room, the light from the hallway showed that the table was made of cherry wood. On the wall to the right was the china hutch. Crystal wine glasses and fine china shimmered in the dim light. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. On the far end of the room was a set of glass French doors leading to the outside. It was dark, so Paige couldn't see what was out there. On the left side of the room was a set of doors that led into the hallway where it turned to lead to the back of the house.

The very last door on the left led into what Paige assumed was the kitchen, but the doors were shut, so she couldn't see what was inside. The very end of the hallway opened up into a sitting area. Two armchairs and a coffee table sat in the middle of it, and small table with a telephone sat behind it in a nook on the back wall. Two valances were on the wall on either side of the table. A few houseplants sat on their own stands throughout the room. At the very end of the room was a staircase. A small closet was under the stairs.

Paige couldn't resist the temptation. She got a big grin on her face and pointed to the closet door.

"Is that my room?" She asked excitedly. Rossi looked where she was pointing and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Sorry. Harry Potter joke." She said. Rossi nodded and smiled.

"No. I think I've got something a little classier than that." He said. Paige grinned and followed him up the stairs. The second had six doors. Paige looked at Rossi questioning.

"Three guest rooms, two bathrooms and my office." He said. Paige acknowledge him with a nod.

He headed for the second set of stairs. Halfway up, Paige grinned again.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had something classier than a cupboard under the stairs. The attic will be like staying at the Hilton!" She said.

He chuckled. With her sense of humor, he could learn to like this kid.

"Pretty close. When I had this townhouse built, I put the master bedroom on the third floor, and across from it, a room in case I ever had kids. It's a guest room now, but I can change it. It's the second best room in the house." He said.

They reached the top of the stairs. To the left was a set of French doors, which led to Rossi's room. Across the hallway was a single door, and next door to it was another door. Rossi opened the first door.

"This will be your room kiddo." He said. "Um, I'll leave you to get settled in, and if you need me, I'll be across the hall. The bathroom is next door."

"Okay, thanks."

Paige flicked on the light. She almost couldn't believe her eyes! In the center of the room on her right was a queen-sized bed, covered in a light blue, frilly bed set. To the left was a large closet. She opened it and hung her jacket on one of the hangers. Across from the main door was a set of French doors, much like the rest she'd seen. She set her book bag and suitcase on the bed and unlocked the French doors. She opened them, and stepped out onto the balcony. She could see all the city lights for miles. She looked directly down. She could have sworn she could see water. The whole back yard was surrounded by a tall fence. She took in the view for a while, then went back inside, leaving the doors open letting in the fresh air.

On each side of the bed was a simple nightstand. On the wall to the right of the French doors was a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf, similar to the ones downstairs. There were no books on it, so Paige took her book out of her backpack and set it there. To the right of the bed was an antique style desk. She smiled, looking around the room. It was about three times bigger than the one in Florida, the house she'd lived in with her mom and Paul had been relatively small and only one level.

It didn't take long for Paige to unpack. She was just hanging the last item of clothing up in the closet when Rossi knocked on the door, then stepped in.

"I forgot to tell you, we have never ending hot water." He said. "And don't you think you should call your mom, let her know you're okay?"

"Um, sure Mr. Rossi."

"Call me Dave, for now anyways."

"Okay, Dave."

Rossi left the room again. Paige went next door and put her toiletries in the bathroom, then went back to the room she would be staying in. There was a telephone on the desk. She picked it up and dialed the hospital where her mother was staying.

"May I speak to Casey Haller please?" She asked.

"_I'm sorry, she's already fallen asleep. Would you like me to take a message for her?"_

"Um, yeah. Just tell her when she wakes up that I'm in Virginia, I'm safe, I'm staying with Dave and most importantly, I love her." Paige said.

"_Okay. Will do. She tried to wait up for your call, but she was just too tired."_

"Yeah, I should have called her earlier when I got off the train, but I didn't have time before the subway left."

"_I'll let her know."_ The nurse said. Paige thanked her and hung up the phone.

Paige couldn't stop the couple of tears that rolled down her cheeks. She laid down on her stomach on the bed, burying her face in her arms, sobbing.

Just outside the door, Rossi stood listening, a pained expression on his face.


End file.
